We love you no matter who you love
by Fangirl Francesca
Summary: In which Blaine is a 14 year old boy, coming out to his best friends. Just cheesy friendship goodness.


"**We love you no matter who you love"**

It had been six years since Blaine Anderson moved to Westerville, Ohio when he was eight. In his third grade class, he met four boys destined to become his best friends. Wes Montgomery, David Ocean, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, and Blaine became joined at the hip.

One of their traditions was a Friday night sleepover in Jeff's basement. They played Xbox, ate pizza with extra cheese from Gino's down the street, drank orange Fanta, and randomly broke into song at any given time. Sometimes, Blaine would even break out a guitar and start figuring out some chords, and by the end of the night he'd have the entire song down cold.

This was one of their last sleepovers before they would all become freshmen. It was a rainy April night, and Blaine, Wes, and Nick were on one side of the basement shooting pool while Jeff and David yelled at each other while playing Call of Duty 4.

Blaine had been distracted all night. He had lost all the pool, air hockey, and CoD games they had played when usually he won every time. He was zoned out of the conversation, thinking about how to tell his friends some important news.

"Guys?" He said tentatively as a roll of thunder sounded far above them. Jeff and David's eyes didn't move from the screen.

_"Guys."_ He said, sternly. Wes reached over the couch and picked up the remote, pausing the game. David and Jeff protested but Wes shut them up.

"Can we, uh, talk about something?" Blaine asked, scratching his head. Jeff shrugged; Nick nodded. They formed a circle on the floor, David pulling over a bowl of pretzels and unscrewing a jar of peanut butter.

"What's up, man?" He asked through a mouthful of food. Blaine took a deep breath. This was it. He cared more about what these guys would think of him than anybody else.

"What…would you guys do if I told you I was…g-gay?" He stammered over the last word, biting hard on his lip and looking down.

Everybody was shocked. Their mouths dropped open.

"But-but you're not! You can't be! All the girls a_dore_ you!" Jeff exclaimed. Wes glared at him.

"Blaine." He said softly, leaning towards his best friend. "Are you trying to tell us that you are gay?" Blaine gulped and nodded.

"Aw Blainers…" Nick started, but David jumped at Blaine, tackling him with a hug.

"Anderson, you frickin' idiot, we love you no matter who you love!"

"Yeah, you could marry orange juice and we wouldn't care."

Blaine couldn't take it. They were being so _nice _to him. He started to cry.

"Don't…Don't cry, man. It's cool. You can like dudes." Jeff said, feeling like shit for his insensitive comment.

Wes got up, and wrapped his arms around Blaine, and after a second, Jeff and Nick did the same. All of them were now sitting on the floor, hugging a tearful Blaine. It took several minutes, but finally he got the tears to stop flowing.

"Thanks, guys." He said thickly. Nick clapped him on the back.

"Well, what did you think was gonna happen?" He asked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Uh, that you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore, maybe?"

The four boys burst into laughter.

"We've been friends for the better half of this decade. One little thing like you liking di- boys, isn't going to change that." David stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"It really doesn't matter to us—Also, that leaves more girls for me." Jeff said with a shrug. Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I'm glad you're already finding positives to this, Jeffrey." Jeff shrugged.

"It's what I do best, man."

The sleepover proceeded as usual. They watched Men in Black 1 & 2, and past midnight wandered upstairs to Jeff's bedroom where to Blaine's surprise, nobody acted any different about taking the mattresses off of the bunk beds and lying them on the floor so they could all sleep on the same level.

That morning they had chocolate chip pancakes made for them by Mrs. Sterling. Mr. Sterling sat at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper while Jeff's other siblings slept in.

"So, boys." Mrs. Sterling began. "What did you guys get up to last night? I thought I heard some…roughhousing in the basement." Jeff swallowed a mouthful of pancake.

"Oh, yeah. That was just us tackle-hugging Blaine 'cause we told him we would still lve him even though apparently he's a homosexual."

Blaine spit orange juice all over the kitchen table.

"JEFF!" They all shouted at him. He gave them a blank look.

"What?"

Mrs. Sterling rolled her eyes laughing.

"Oh boys…I really hope you all stay friends into adult hood. I'd love to see what you all turn out to be." She said with a wink.

They could never predict what they would end up being. Nobody had any way of knowing Blaine would have his own record label or that Nick would get married to a beautiful actress before he turned 21. But the one thing they could guarantee was that they would always be friends.

** Okay, this was cheesy. I know that. But I just had to write it! Also—I know teenage boys don't act like that, generally. I have a twin brother and I know how it works xD But if you liked it, leave me a review!**


End file.
